


I'm Thirteen Like I told You

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen, Let the Right One In - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for the fic "Twisting and Turning The Colours In Rows" by leopardwrites. It can be read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/587977?page=1&view_full_work=true#comments<br/> It's a Sherlock/Let the Right One In fusion and it's very good. I made this for Sherlock Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thirteen Like I told You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopardwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leopardwrites).



[](http://imgur.com/1dfBB)


End file.
